The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Mana’. The new variety, identified as selection no. 090169, originated from a cross made by Oscar Hasegawa in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif.
The female parent of the new variety is known as the selection no. 080194 and the male parent is known as the selection no. 080196. The new variety ‘CFPC Mana’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.